


Alphabet Series ( Translucent x Andrew)

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Camping, Dorks in Love, I love love its so lovely, Lucky Charms, M/M, Swearing, The best ship, The greatest love story, for my boo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: An Alphabet series of Translucent/Andrew. Each chapter can stand alone or be connected.





	1. Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> A is for Ashes

**Ashes **

  
His life fell apart; burnt down around him into ashes and broken glass.

One moment he and Penny are happily married, planning on having a family. He'd just joined the seven, and the money he was making was more than either of them had ever seen.

In a snap of a second, all those plans were in ruins; he still had his spot in the seven, Vought's claws well and truly in his back. The public loved him, more so since he became the broken-hearted hero whose wife ran off with his brother.

But the dreams he had shared with Penny were dust. The very mention of his brother Alex made him want to squeeze the life out of someone.

So he drank, he did what everyone else Vought did. Go on benders, hang out at seedy clubs, smiled on camera and self-destructed off it.

Those lower on the Vought food chain jumped when he asked, he made their lives hell, and they all put up with it.

The only one who didn't who was a Janitor named Andrew.

No, he treated Translucent like he would anyone else; made him earn his respect, didn't clean up his mess once for two months when he spoke to him like shit.

He liked this about him.


	2. Blue Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for Blue Socks

**Blue Socks**

He has a lucky pair of blue socks. Andrew gave them to him for his birthday; he only ever wins at the casino when he wears them. Andrew rolls his eyes and says that it's just a state of mind and he'd win without the socks, but Translucent knows this isn't true.

The royal navy blue socks rest next to Andrew's hundreds of white socks in their draw. Everything neat, Andrew likes it that whereas he's different he'd just throw things anywhere. Neat and chaos they balanced each other out.

Translucent prefers to walk barefoot unless he has to absolutely wear socks and shoes.


	3. Cursing and Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for Cursing and Children

** C: Cursing and Children  **

Andrew rarely swears, Nick is different every other word out of his mouth is a swear, usually the word "Fuck".

Most times Andrew doesn't mind, but when his nephew and niece are over; they pick up what he says, and repeat it.

So far he'd taught them to say "Motherfucker," "Wanker," "Wank stain," and Andrew couldn't prove it but he was sure Nick on purpose taught them to say "Say it to my face you interbred looking horse fucker,".

Which both Lily and Zachary took great delight in saying whenever they got the chance, at school especially.

That's why in the kitchen was a 'Don't curse around Children' jar. There was already fifty dollars in there and it had only been in place two days.


	4. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is for drowning

**D: Drowning **

Some days he's drowning under the weight of what it means to be part of the seven. It's like being thrown into an ocean with his hands and feet tied, with giant rock anchors dragging him to the bottom.

Vought's biggest moneymakers, always have to be perfect in the world's eyes. No longer could he have flaws like other people.

Other days he's sinking under torn loyalties between Homelander and Stillwell, both want control of the seven. Maeve would often mutter under her breath when she got dragged into "If you two just fucked and got it over with, the happy we will all be,".

He doesn't handle pressure well so he ends up going on benders. Drinking, drugs and gambling then once he's hit rock bottom he returns home to Andrew who never judges him for it.


	5. Echo & Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E is for Echo & Euphoria 
> 
> Set after Translucent death because I was feeling angsty.

**E: Echo & Euphoria **

An echo of memories that's all he has left of Nick; the half-used bottle of aftershave, the almost empty bottle of shampoo. His old tatty t-shirt with the faded word euphoria on it. Are bits of pieces of their life on pause from before he died and Andrew can't or won't unpause it.

Won't move on with his life. Doesn't want to meet anyone new, make new memories. All he wants is Nick back.


	6. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F is for Fireflies

**F:Fireflies**

Fireflies in droves fly above their heads, soft light in the cool in the night. Nick and Andrew sit by the campfire enjoying being away from it all, just them and nature.

The smell of the campfire burning, the scent of dirt and leaves fills the air. It's better than the car fumes, garbage and fatty food stench that clings to the city.

A weekend away, a mini holiday before Nick has to spend the next two months in a different city. It was Madelyn's idea to briefly team him up with a lesser-known hero to raise their profile and get him personally more airtime out of the rest of the seven's shadow.

He'll miss Andrew, wishes he could go with him but understands he can't just walk out on his job, family, life, in general, every time Nick has to go somewhere.


	7. Gold Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is for Gold Glitter

Gold glitter on the carpet and red socks on the stairs, the smell of eggs with extra cheese and pepperoni cooking in the kitchen.

This is their home.

Nine ugly porcelain ducks and baby blue wallpaper, old country songs softly playing in the background.

This is their home. This is the life they have built together.

A glass of red wine and a bottle of cold beer resting on the counter, a cat clock on the wall that stands out and doesn't match the style of the room on the wall.

This is their home. This is the life they have built together. He wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.


End file.
